Apologies
by DracoMalfoy1980
Summary: Severus apologizes to Lily after calling her a Mudblood in their fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

The words repeated over and over again in Lily's mind. She knew Severus only said them because he was embarrassed but they still hurt. He had tried to talk to her that afternoon but she ignored him. She saw the same hurt expression on his face every time she told him to leave her alone for the rest of the week. Lily wanted desperately to talk to him again but she needed some time to herself to think.

The weekend after the incident brought a trip to Hogsmeade. Lily had decided not to go even though her friends had tried to push her to go. She ate lunch in the Great Hall and then decided to go for a walk around the grounds. After about ten minutes she stopped and soon realized she was at the same place where Severus had called her a Mudblood just a couple days before.

After standing and staring out at the lake for a while she heard soft footsteps behind her. Once they stopped, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Lily spun around and opened her mouth but no words came out.

Severus hesitated before taking a couple small steps closer to her. "Hi Lily . . . Um . . . Do you mind if we talk?"

She stood quietly for a few seconds before looking at the ground and allowing a small smile to creep across her lips. She looked back up at him and said "Sure."

Severus smiled too and walked over to stand next to her. "I want you to know how very sorry I am for calling you a . . . a . . . " he began but couldn't bring himself to repeat the word that had caused this mess.

"I know. You were embarrassed and not thinking straight but it still hurts that my best friend called me a Mudblood no matter what the situation was." Lily replied softly.

"Yeah I know I never should have called you any name but I was so mad it just came out." Severus began again with tears in his eyes which made Lily start to cry as well. "Please. Please forgive me." He gently took her hands in his. "I promise I will never call you that name again but I want you in my life. I need you in my life."

The tears poured down Lily's face in buckets. "Oh Severus." She managed to say before jumping into his arms. He quickly put his arms around her as their tears flowed.

Finally after what seemed like eternity they stopped crying and Severus put Lily on the ground but didn't release her from his hold. He softly pressed his lips to her hair. Lily looked up into his eyes, surprised, but then smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

They stood there for a while before Severus remembered the parcel in his pocket. He took it out and held it in front of Lily.

"I bought this in Hogsmeade for you today."

She took the parcel from him and then looked up at him. He smiled at her and she slowly opened the packaging to find a box. Severus took the wrapping from her as she stared at the box.

"Are you going to open it or star at it all day?"

Lily opened the box and gasped at the charm necklace that held two charms. One charm was a red and yellow lion and the other was a pink lily flower.

"Oh Severus you didn't have to . . . " Lily trailed off and looked up at him.

"I know but I wanted to. I really am sorry about the other day." He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"Well apology accepted. It really is beautiful Severus. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like me to put it on for you?"

"Please." Lily replied and handed him the necklace and turned around so he could put it on. When he was done she turned around to face him again.

They looked into each others eyes and then leaned into each other as their eyes closed and their lips met in a gentle kiss. When air became a problem, they separated and then looked at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder. Severus' arms were around her and he put his chin on the top of her head.

They continued to stand there feeling secure in the arms of the other for several minutes until Severus lifted his head.

"Lily?" He continued when she looked up at him. "I love you" He held his breath as he awaited her reaction.

She smiled and stood up on her toes and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I love you too."

He smiled and tightened his grip on her. Lily had a huge smile as well as she snuggled up against him.

Minutes passed in silence until Severus suggested they go inside. The new couple walked back hand in hand and both knew it was the start of something special.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. - bellathedisenchanted asked about a chapter about James' reaction and I decided why not. So here it is.

Lily was walking down to breakfast the morning after she forgave Severus when James walked up to her.

"Morning Lily."

"Morning James."

"So how are you on this fine morning?"

"Fine. Now what do you want, I'm starving?"

"Let me walk you down to breakfast then." He smiled and held out his arm for her to take.

"You may want to be careful Potter." They heard a voice say from behind them.

Lily and James turned around and saw Severus walking toward them.

"And why's that Snivellus?" James asked, lowering his arm.

Lily gave Severus a huge smile as she walked up to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist when she stood next to him.

"Oh you can't be serious?" James practically yelled. "Please tell me you're not going out with him. A week ago he called you a . . . a . . . well you know."

"Yes we are going out." Lily replied. "You have no say in whom I can and cannot go out with."

"Yeah, but him Lily. You could do so much better." James protested.

"What like you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh give it a rest Potter. She's made her choice." Severus said, pulling Lily closer to him.

"Stay out of this Snivellus." James sneered taking a couple steps closer to the couple. "I'm talking to Lily."

"ENOUGH." Lily yelled. "This is why I don't want to go out with you James. You are an arrogant, pig-headed bully who thinks he is better than everybody else. You are constantly hexing other students and picking on Severus when he has never done a thing to you. I love him so you better get used to seeing us together."

James stood staring at her in shock. "What? You love him. How in the hell can you love him. He is so pale, scrawny, has greasy hair and calls you bad names."

"He wouldn't have called me it if you had not been picking on him."

"WHAT? You're blaming me for him calling you a Mudblood."

"Yes. For some reason you have been nasty to and constantly picking on him since you laid eyes on him and I have asked you to stop many times. I don't know why but you don't. He never hexes you or anyone else just for fun like you do. He doesn't start the insults with you and when you hex him he doesn't even hex you back."

When Lily is done James just stars at her. He couldn't believe what she was saying. He had thought that showing off might show her that he was a strong wizard and could always protect her. Now it looked like it might have cost him instead.

"Bye James." Lily said as she grabs Severus' hand and they walk away to the Great Hall.

James just stands in the hallway thinking back and how he should've listened to her and then maybe it would've been him holding her hand on the way to breakfast.


End file.
